Detention Intervention
by Gracie Max
Summary: After an argument during class, Ichigo and Ishida are sent to after school detention. But it's there where Ichigo finds a way to force Ishida to agree with him. [IchigoxIshida].


Detention Intervention.

IchigoxIshida.

Yaoi, Detention, & arguments over math problems.

If I owned anything I wouldn't be writing this shit, would I? Geez.

Please try to enjoy, thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tick. Tock. Tick. _

the sound of the classroom clock was the only thing drowning out the sound of tapping fingers and an irritated groan that was being held back by one displease quincy and one overly bored shinigami.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you," Ishida said finally letting out a light growl towards Ichigo, "I didn't even do anything."

"If you just would of agreed with me than you wouldn't have to be here and neither would I."

Ishida threw a glare at him, "Are you kidding me?!" he shouted, "Even after all that you STILL think you're right?!"

"Yes!" he yelled back slaming his hand down on the desk, "I'm still right and always will be! I am so much better than you at math!"

"Oh my god, you can't be serious! What's even more unbelievable is that even after five calulators, three pieces of scratch paper, four ace math students, and one teacher, you still stand by your answer!"

"Duh, because I'm freakin' right."

At this point Ishida started to inhale and exhale slowly trying to contain any anger still left inside him. He couldn't believe he was still have the same damn argument with this idiot. The whole thing started earlier in class today. Their teacher had presented a problem on the board (now that he thought about it, he didn't even remember what the problem was) and asked the class to try and work it out on their own before they went over it. Ishida, being the genius student he is, answer the problem in probably a minute flat. He was proud of himself, though he wasn't one to toot his own horn.

When the teacher gathered everyone's attention once again, Ishida was quick to raise his hand and give his answer, "The answer is seven." he said proudly and obviously the teacher praised him for such a good job. But then suddenly his proud moment was ruined by some orange hair-idiot-shinigami, also known as Kurosaki Ichigo. The other boy looked up at the board then his paper and back again, "That's not right," he said, "I got a totally different answer."

And then started to biggest classroom altercation in school history over mathamatics. They both basically went at for over seventeen minutes about who was right and how the other was wrong. Even after their teacher decided to move on they still continued, it was then when their yelling became more angry and violent that their teacher finally gave up and told them they had to stay after to school for detention so they could sort out their problems at time and not during the middle of class. Alot of the other kids in the class knew the two didn't agree on alot of certain issues, but to take it this far, well, they kind of thought it was almost pathetic.

So with that leads to them to be still mad at each other, still in the same room together, and still thinking that they're both right.

Ishida then stood up from the desk and pointed a finger at him, "For the last and final time, the answer is not and WILL NEVER BE fifteen, it's freakin' seven!"

"No it's not!"

"OKAY, OKAY! Like I said I'm done with this," he spat out, "It's the reason we're stuck here or that I'M stuck HERE with YOU anyway! Just because of your stubborness we had to dissrupt the class over a damn math problem!"

It was then Ichigo's time to stand up and yell, "I'm not stubborn!" he shouted back, "You just don't wanna admit I'm right!"

Ishida grabbed the edge of a desk trying to find another way to ease his anger and sighed, "Fine, whatever," he said as clamly as possible then glanced up and presented a slight smirk to the other boy, "It's not my falut shinigami are such idiots." He knew he would hit a nerve with that statement, and he would be glad it would.

"What did you just say?!"

"You heard me."

"Why you-!"

With that Ichigo came at Ishida sending the other boy backwards onto the desk. Ishida then rose his hands up and cuffed them the other boy's to try to fight him off.

"What the hell are you doing, Kurosaki?!" he asked, but before he could get answer Ichigo had pinned him down on the desk with bodies pressed together. Ishida then growled again, "Get off of me!"

"No way!"

"And why the hell not?!" he snapped back still struggling against him.

"Because I'm not letting you go until, one, you say you're sorry, and two, you FINALLY admit I was right and you were wrong!"

Ishida just shot him a death glare. He couldn't believe him! "What the-?! You just can't do that!"

"Wanna bet?!" Ichigo replied leaning his face into the other boy's.

It was then when Ishida realized how close the were actually pressed together. His chest was atop his and he could feel Ichigo's hot breath flowing on to his face. His face then started to heat up as he thought about their position more and more.

He turned his head away, "Psh, like I'd ever give into you anyway."

His replied just got an rised eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Pretty much."

There was a pause of silence, then Ichigo broke it, "That's funny," he said, "'Cause by the looks of it, you wouldn't last very long _underneath_ me."

Ishida coughed loudly at the statement, the choise of words had shocked him and caused him to blush even more than before. He then snapped his head and widened his eyes and the other boy, "W-What was that?" he choked out.

"Well, I mean you just look so embarrassed having me ontop of you like this, I'm sure you'll give in pretttyyyy soon," he stated then threw a smirk at him, "Now tell me, do you _really _feel uncomfortable right now?"

"What the hell are you getting at?"

"Well, if you would of answered my question, but the more uncomfortable you become, the more likely you'll give in, right?"

Ishida suddenly felt more pissed at Ichigo than before. How the hell was he going to get through this? He wasn't going to admit he was right because, let's face it, he wasn't and never will be, ever. But if didn't say anything then he would stuck like this for god knows how long, maybe even until school tomorrow. Okay, maybe not that long, but he hated the fact that he had control over him at the moment.

He growled softly, "Damnittt," he said, "And yes if you must know, I AM VERY uncomfortable right now."

He smiled, "Thought so." he replied as he reached his hands up and started fumbling with the tie of Ishida's uniform.

"W-WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" Ishida asked frantically noticing the action.

"Are you seriously gonna ask me that?" Ichigo asked as he finally untied the tie and threw it to the floor and started working on the buttons of his shirt.

All Ishida could do was stare at him with widen eyes. He then realized at that moment he could of done something to stop him, but that thought was at the back of his mind and he just couldn't bring himself to do it. As soon as his thought was done, Ichigo had finished with his shirt and opened it up.

"Ready to give in now?" he asked eyeing the other boy.

"No."

Ichigo just shrugged and then placed his hands atop Ishida's exposed chest. The quincy boy let out a small gasp at the feeling of the surprisingly cold hands that were on him. Those hands then slid down his chest, past his stomach, and were now working on undoing his pants. Ishida breathing started to come at a faster pace. He wasn't sure if it was because he was excited or afraid that he excited, either way, he didn't like it.

Ishida glanced down at him once again only to find Ichigo staring back to him with his hands grasping on his pants.

"How about now?"

Ishida only shook his head, and he would berate himself for it later. Next thing he knew Ichigo had tugged on his pants and they were lying on the floor where his tie was. Ishida blushed intensely that he was now only in a pair of boxers and a unbuttoned shirt.

"Heh, you look cute almost." Ichigo chimed in, but it didn't help, Ishida only shot him a death glare.

"Is your idea of getting me to agree with you sexual harassment?"

"I don't think it's really sexual harassment when the person you're doing it to is enjoying it." he added with an overly amused look on his face.

"That's a lie and you know it."

Ichigo looked as though he was going to die from amusement, "Uh-huh, whatever. Okay, this is the last time I'm gonna ask you, from this point on it's up to you to say something."

Ishida thought about this for a moment. Was he really having some pride issues and didn't want to tell him he was right or did he _really _want Ichigo to go even farther just because he was curious as to what he could actually _do_? Then he started to think maybe Ichigo had this all planned out from the start. Maybe he knew that he would never admit he was wrong, so he would put him in this position to satisfy his own needs and knew that Ishida would go along with it.

_"Way to go Uryuu,"_ he said mentally, _"You're offically at the total hands of this moron."_ He then shook his head once again assuring that he wasn't going to give in then either.

"Alrightttt then." He replied then slowly reached his hand up to the hem of Ishida's boxers and outlined in with his finger. Next thing he knew, Ichigo slipped a hand in and grasped onto his somewhat erect cock.

Ishida let out a sharp gasp as he felt one of those cold hands on him once again. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to do it once again, the only thing he could let out were small little groans and he bucked his hips up slightly. It was then when Ichigo flaten his hips down and started to work his hand around Ishida's cock, stroking the piece of flesh and running his thumb over the tip of it. Ishida then let out a long waited moan that filled the room as he became more and more aroused. As his cock became more erect Ichigo's hand started to move a faster pace and when Ishida thought he was release was coming, Ichigo pulled his hand away.

Ishida wanted to make some kind of noise to let him know he was not happy, but he didn't want him to know he was actually enjoying him toying with him. But wasn't it a little too late for that? He was already moaning at and thrusting into his hand.

_"There's no point in hiding it anymore,"_ he thought, _"One point for you, Kurosaki."_

When he went to glare at Ichigo, he was cut of by him suddenly being rolled over onto his stomach. He breathed in heavily as he knew what would happen next, and could help but feel a little nervous about it esspecially when he heard Ichigo undoing his own pants.

He rested his forehead in his hand, _"No, no, no!" _he thought having some panic surge through him, _"What the hell is wrong with me? Am I really just going let him do this-in the freakin' classroom! For God's sake out of all the people to get fucked by why did it have to be this mor-"_

Ishida's thoughts were cut off by a little squeak that escaped past his lips when he felt a pair of fingers inside him. He went to cover his mouth quickly; he didn't know he could make such an embarrassing noise.

"That was funny," Ichigo laughed, "You should do that more often."

"Shut up-ahhh!" he gasped out as he started to move the fingers, stretching out his opening. Ishida grumbled as he heard Ichigo laugh again at his reaction. He was probably pissing him off more now that ever.

The fingers were then withdrawled and Ishida turned slightly to glare intensely at the other boy.

"What?"

He sighed, "Nothing." he said then turned back around. He just wanted this to be over badly. And he'd soon get that wish as Ichigo positioned himself at his opening and pushed his way through. Ishida grabbed the edge of the desk as he felt something _bigger_ now inside him. His eyes widened as it started to deeper and deeper into him. He let little noises of showing he was uncomfortable, but nothing more. It hurt, but could easily through it.

Ichigo then leaned his body in and moved his face towards Ishida's ear and gentely kissed him behide the ear as he blew air against the lobe. Ishida bit his lip hard trying not to let the moan he had bulit up inside out. Ichigo then moved his face down and Ishida could feel the smile presented of his lips. He was just glad he couldn't really see the amussed expression, because he would of ripped it off with his own hands.

There was a certain emptyness that Ishida felt as the other boy pulled out of him, but that was soon fixed when he slammed back into him, and from that point on there was no stopping. Ichigo continuously started pounding into him. Ishida couldn't but moan at the well experienced moves Ichigo had to offer, it was quite surprising to him to say the least. If he wasn't to busy moaning, he would of laughed a bit.

Ishida then gasped again as he felt Ichigo's fingers lace around his cock once more. He started to pump it right away at a face pace, and at that moment Ishida really felt that he was going orgasm. But then it happened again.

He pulled his hand away and after a couple more thrusted he pulled out of him completely.

Ishida felt shocked, _"What the-" _he thought then turned around to find Ichigo fixing his pants, noticing the bulge he still had from not "finishing off".

"Why didn't you finish?" he asked suddenly.

"Isn't that what bathrooms and or boxes of tissue and lotion are for?" he replied not even pretending that he did not just make a masturbation comment.

Ishida just glared at him for the tenth time that day, "You had this all planned, didn't you?"

"How long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"You're a real bastard, you know that!" he yelled at him as he fixed his clothes.

Ichigo just laughed in response, "I didn't have it _all _planned out. The idea just popped into my head when I had you pinned down, of course. I didn't really care from then on if I was right or not, I just wanted to see how far YOU would actually go."

Ishida then growled as Ichigo approached him suddenly. He reached out his hand and grasped the boy by his chin and planted a kiss on his lips to silence him.

He pulled away, "But maybe next will be better."

"Next time?"

"Mmhmm." he replied and with that he turned on a heel and walked towards to classroom, "Guess our time is up, see ya tomorrow, Uryuu." he winked at him then was out of his sight.

"Who the hell are you calling Uryuu?" he mumbled to himself dusting off his clothing. He then looked down at the desk behide him, the one he got "fucked" on and gave it distasteful look, "I feel bad for whosever desk that is." he said as he headed towards the door of the classroom.

He then thought about what Ichigo said, "Next time, huh?" he repeated to himself. It was a possibility. He would just have to find some lame argument to fight with him about.

Oh, yes. Detention would be his new favorite place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This took my longer than it should of to finish this. I'm so lazy sometimes it's fucking pathetic. Anyway, I've actually experienced one of these "math wars" before. They're funny as hell. I say you still through one one day. Yep.

Now thanks for reading & I hoped you liked it, yo.

Bye-Bye.


End file.
